


The Benefits of Volunteering

by Qza29o



Series: Various Characters using coping mechanisms [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020) RPF
Genre: Eventual Tarlos, Kinda canon compliant, M/M, Slow-ish burn, implied sex content, very minor mention at the moment, volunteering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qza29o/pseuds/Qza29o
Summary: TK is sick of only seeing the bad of Texas so he goes to volunteer to give back and to meet some amazing people. There, he sees Carlos and their relationship goes from there.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Various Characters using coping mechanisms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688098
Kudos: 13





	The Benefits of Volunteering

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. So, the charity I mention is a real charity and I encourage anyone who can donate to donate. It is called Feed My Starving Children (https://www.fmsc.org/). I hope everyone is well. 
> 
> Volunteering is an anxiety/depression coping mechanism. According to a handout from my therapist, contributing to the world helps your anxiety and it helps distract you from the issue(s) for a time.
> 
> This story takes place after TK has been in Texas for a while. In this story, TK and Carlos vaguely know each other but don't know each other well at the moment.

After 3 months of being in Texas, he was sick of only seeing the worst parts of Texas: the racist people, the stupid people, brush fires, farming accidents, etc. So today, he is volunteering for Feed My Starving Children. 

At the warehouse

“First time?”   
“Yeah. You?”  
“Nope, I do this all the time.” The man next to him responded as they adorned their hairnets. He was a man not much older than TK but was already balding. (Cancer too and they meet in during chemo again?)   
“Cool.” With that, they went to the mandatory instruction meeting. 

After the meeting, the group of about 50 people took a quick tour of the facility and went to their assigned station. As they assembled and packaged food, each person retreated into their mind as they worked. TK thought about how his life had gone: he thought back to the divorce that shaped his earliest memories, his first time scoring a high to forget the fights with his parents, how his dad found him after ODing, and how much better his life was in Austin. All while packing meals for those less fortunate. 

TK ended up volunteering for another session after his first one because he enjoyed it so much It was during this orientation session that Carlos walked in late after his 12 hour overnight shift ended. Carlos had changed into civilian clothes and came into the meeting 5 minutes late with a dirty face from the taco he inhaled in his car. The two made eye contact and nodded. Since the relationship was still new, they didn’t know a lot about the other person yet. Carlos “regularly” volunteered. Ok, so it wasn’t super regular but Carlos volunteered as much as he could. Being a cop meant that he couldn’t really plan for much. 

After getting assigned to their spots (TK and Carlos in the one), they begin working in silence. Allowing the sounds of people working and talking to fill the space between them. 

“Sooooooooooooooooooooooo” TK started, “How long have you volunteered here?:   
“For a few years, I try and volunteer at least once a month, once a week if I’m super lucky.”  
“Nice. This is my first time here.”  
“What brought you here?”   
“I could ask you the same.”   
“My mom instilled a sense of duty in us kids to help those less fortunate.”  
“Ah, cool,” TK said before focusing solely back on the task at hand. The two fell into a comfortable silence.

One and a half an hours later

“Well, that’s it, everyone. Thank you all for coming out and taking time out of your day to pack meals and help children all across the world. If everyone will please come over here as we bless the food before we send it off.” The lady who gave orientation announced. 

After the prayer, TK and Carlos caught up again. 

“You got any plans after this Carlos? We could go grab some tacos?” TK asked hesitantly.  
“Thank you but I’m exhausted. Can I take a rain check?”  
“Oh yeah. I’ll text you when I’m free tomorrow or later this week?” The last word rising in pitch.   
“Yeah.” Carlos took a couple of shaky breaths as he plopped down on a bench outside of the warehouse.   
“Hey, you ok?” TK asked  
It took a few seconds for Carlos to respond. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He slouched forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Just a super long shift on top of volunteering. I’m fine.”  
“Fine my ass. Come on,” offering his arm, “I’m driving you home. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.” 

Once situated in the car, Carlos closed his eyes and rested on the headrest. TK started driving toward his new friend? Co-worker? Acquaintance? Friend with benefits? House. After TK got Carlos inside and into bed, he left and sat in the car. Thinking about what happened, how hungry he was, his feelings about the situation with Carlos. 

One thing he knew for certain: He was going to volunteer again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading, please give me a kudos if you like this story, comment if you have any feedback (good or bad), and I'll update this story with another chapter within the month. 
> 
> Bye :)


End file.
